It is known that during didactic dentistry courses the students have to improve their knowledge in dental intervention techniques by following specific lessons and, in parallel, doing practical experiments on specific manikins which simulate the dental structure and conformation of a patient.
One requirement in this field, also in the perspective of reducing the spaces needed, is to combine a possible simulation platform, provided with a manikin, with a traditional desk or seat, where it is possible to combine in the same place both practical lessons and theory lessons or study.
Apparatuses are known in which a simulation manikin is associated with a fixed structure functioning as a table.
Normally, known apparatuses provide the manikin pivoted to the table and able to be selectively positioned, for example by means of a mechanical joint, between a first operating position, in which it extends laterally from the bulk of the table and allows the dentistry simulation intervention, and a second inactive position, in which it is substantially below the table, occupying part of the space under the table top.
In known apparatuses, in order to allow the user to sit with his/her legs under the table and use the table top as a didactic support for writing and/or reading, the manikin is mounted in a lateral zone with respect to the median axis of the table top.
With this known solution, the user is obliged in any case to use a limited part of the table, to avoid hitting his/her legs against the manikin in the inactive position.
In a condition in which a plurality of apparatuses are disposed one next to the other, the assembly of the manikin in laterally zone of the table top allows a correct use of the manikin only in simulations using two hands, that is, with only one user working.
In fact, any simulation of operations with four hands, that is, with two users simultaneously, requires equipment and spaces of the adjacent apparatus, thus causing limits to the freedom of movement of the users and use of the equipment, and therefore it cannot be performed in optimum conditions.
Furthermore, the movement of the manikin, and consequently the positioning thereof in the first and second position, is directly constrained to the possible angle of travel of the mechanical joint that connects the manikin to the table.
Therefore, any variation in one or the other of the two limit positions, or the positioning of the manikin in an intermediate condition, cannot easily be actuated.
Mechanical joints are also known that provide a plurality of intermediate positions. Such mechanical joints, however, either have positions that are predefined and therefore limited, or a manual adjustment, and therefore not precise and not repeatable, of the position of the manikin.
Furthermore, when it is in the second inactive position, remaining visible and below the top of the table, the manikin is often subject to accidental knocks.
One purpose of the present invention is to achieve an apparatus for didactic dentistry operations that allows to correctly perform simulation operations even with four hands, without compromising the convenience of use as a desk for reading and/or writing.
Another purpose of the present invention is to achieve an apparatus that allows to position the manikin in a correct and repeatable manner substantially in any position with respect to the table top.
Another purpose of the present invention is to achieve an apparatus that allows to hide the manikin from view and/or to at least partly protect it, at least when it is in its second inactive position.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.